


Ruin and Salvation

by Cutekhaos



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/M, Flirting, In the Fade, Multi, POV Alternating, Romance, The Fall of Arlathan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekhaos/pseuds/Cutekhaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non Canon Solas/Inquisitor story. Before and after the fall, during and after the inquisition.</p><p>This work if set in the context that the "gods" as the Dalish know them are powerful mages and nobility<br/>in the time of Arlathan. Eventually it will catch up with inquisition events.</p><p>As always comments and suggestions always welcomed.</p><p>Changed the rating to reflect fights and general naughtiness.</p><p>BioWare owns all things Thedas and other universes that may make there way in later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Ma Dirth'ena Enansal

**Author's Note:**

> There is some elvish scattered through out. Please refer to the Dragon Age Wiki if you have questions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite of my previous two stories. So here is the original beginning reworked for the current story arc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma Dirth'ena Enansal – My Hidden Blessing  
> Ma Vehnan/Vehnan – My Heart/Heart  
> Halam’shivanas - The sweet sacrifice of duty  
> Mamae – Mother  
> Mala suledin nadas - Now you must endure 
> 
> Bioware owns all things Thedas, thanks for letting us play in your worlds.

**Prologue:**

**5000FA -900TE -2100 Ancient**

_Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth. ~ Buddha_

Ma Dirth'ena Enansal

Screams could be heard throughout the tower. Pain and love wrenched together in an unending symphony. Crystal vibrating with each staccato that passed through lips of perfection. Of all the All-Mother’s protections and manifestations could never hold a flame to the fruition of her and Elgar'nan’s love. Mythal knew her enansal was a girl from the shared subconscious between them. Her father would have to be surprised, one of Mythal’s many games. Luckily her glamour spell had held out. None of the pantheon suspected she and her husband had just undermined them. The God of Rebellion would be proud she thought in an effort to silence the pain.

Elgar’nan’s face mirrored her every ache whispering healing spells to ease the pain of this outlandish ordeal she decided to put them through. This child was the firstborn of the _gods_. The power that was about to be unleashed on the world would test them all. There was no need to tear asunder and the rise as the rest of the pantheon. Such a pain would never be visited on her. This was another cross Mythal gladly would bare, Elgar’nan not so much judging by the green pallor under his skin and perspiration on his brow. No mortal woman could with stand this labor. Time wasn’t something they quantified, or else the weeks of mounting pressure would feel like a life time. Sadly these two powerful beings was running out of it. The others would start to wonder where they had gone off too.

Mythal didn’t tell her vehnan what the Beyond revealed to her. Some paths had to be walked alone. Telling him would just start his fruitless hunt at circumventing fate. Five millennia since its founding, Arlathan for all of its pomp and circumstance was starting to yield corruption. One last push gave way to the hope of the people. Elgar’nan’s color returned as he held his daughter waiting for the most important breathe of his life… hers.

Abelas paced with leashed urgency, pausing at the silence that stretched on for moments in a millennia broken by a mewling cry. Rushing into the sweltering room only to come to a halt in front of Mythal and Elgar’nan, “She is beautiful. Come see her Abelas.” Her strong voice hit him and with a deep breath he gazed down at the most valuable spirit in all Elvhenan.

At first nothing overly remarkable stood out to Abelas, pink but with the gold undertones of her father, ten fingers and toes. He gave a quick nod of approval to his goddess when a tiny hand grabbed his finger jolting him with a spark.

He looked down to see her eyes peering at him with amusement disconcerting in of itself but her gaze locked on to him. He saw the universe and beyond, hope shown like the whitest star resonating throughout his soul. While the duality made sense given her parentage he still blinked quickly as if to center himself and maybe to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. One orb was an otherworldly gold with silver sprinkled in as if an after though, the other liquid silver with flecks of the same gold. Black ringed them both as if to hold the precious liquid metal in place.

“Can I hold her?” reverently as if a whispering prayer; “Of course boy.” She chuckled amusement tinged with exhaustion. Elgar’nan glared not wanting to let anyone near his women, but Mythal’s touch calmed him into giving a curt nod. Swaddling shifted off her head and for the first time Abelas actually thought there was someone more beautiful than Mythal. Black curls streaked with silver whorled in abandon strands glinting like stars, marred only by shock of straight sunlit hair which crescents over her left temple framed those eyes, button nose and rosebud lips. “Should we tell the pantheon?”

“No!” Mythal jerked the babe out of his arms producing a startled cry from the offended infant, “They can never know she exists.” For the first time he notices the panic marring the perfection of her features as she hummed touching her brow in a calming her much like Elgar’nan. Whose aura was pulsing in a threatening manner, “I agree ma vehnan, for the moment.” The sun kissed god brooked no argument.

“That is going to be next to impossible.” Abelas voiced his thought out loud, mind searching for the solution like any good priest. “What options are you willing to consider? You cannot stay locked away with her.”

“We will consider any options that keep, she pauses in deep in thought searching… Syrava safe.”

Elgar’nan starts at the quiet naming of their child, wanting to say something but his vehnan’s exhausted gaze stopped him.

“Syrava…” Elgar’nan tested her naming in a whisper, bi-colored eyes locked on to him in acknowledgement. “Pretty, we can keep her at the grand temple. She can be a priestess, no one has to know where she came from, for now …until we can assure her safety. She will be Valla in the temple and Syrava to the pantheon when we are ready to reveal her.”

“Is that truly safe?” Mythal pondered, “The pantheon come there for judgments, one look at her and they will know something is special about her.Having another name to keep her safe isn’t a bad idea." Even with scrunched features of new life there was a celestial beauty about her than only the pantheon carried. “I guess we can teach her a glamor spell to mask her appearance, which is going to take some time though.”

“Except that she can’t be marked, both of our temple inhabitants have rather distinctive markings sure to be noticed if such fealty was missing.” Elgar’nan’s look was smug despite the situation he loved it when he was right. Mythal’s eyes flashed as she noticed his look, but she let him have it seeing as how he was only right on rare occasions. This classified as a rare occasion.

Lost in thought for a moment, Abelas searches his mind finally grasping at an answer to their questions “The southern wilds, it is the farthest point from Arlathan and there are no other temples in the area save yours. An unmarked elf will not be as noticed.” his next statement is one of finality, “I’ll watch over her myself.”

“Well my dears, we don’t have much of an option. Fen’Harel is the only member of the pantheon who visits the temple with any regularity.”

“He does what!” Elgar’nan’s rage was building, realizing that insolent ass dared to visit her domain without asking him. “Is that even mine?” Pointing accusingly at the child.

“You dare!” Mythal’s usual calm look blanketed by fury, so much so her husband started to backtrack holding his hands up in surrender. “Look at her fate you impudent ass. “

Gently moving aside the swaddling Elgar’nan examined his daughter about to give up in exasperation when a faint turquoise glow caught his eye. Gently turning her over the ancient elven circle spiraling in relief against the constellations Eluvia and Fenrir pulsed a greenish-blue color along her shoulder. His face lost all color as he read the stars, “No…” strangled out in a whisper. “No, absolutely not. That cocky, arrogant ass better not even look at her.”

It was common knowledge that lack of reverence for the pantheon caused no end of conflict between Fen’Harel and Elgar’nan. The others tried to avoid the conflict not wanting the All-Father’s rage directed at them. Only Andruil actively attempted to insinuate herself in between affairs of prideful men, although Mythal was certain it had to do with her lust and increasing madness than any love for the youngest of them.

“You cannot avert fate ma vehnan, the best we can do is stave it off for a time. Oh and you can sleep in your temple tonight for even insinuating that I wouldn’t be faithful to you. Time to go, we need to put in an appearance and Abelas needs to get her to the temple.”

“Here.” Motioning Abelas to remove the child. Extending his arms, Mythal face drops and wistfully shakes her head. Not wanting to let go but knowing duty demanded she must. _Halam'shivanas Mamae. Mala suledin nadas._ Their eyes locked as she heard the child’s thoughts winding through her mind. It would appear she was no longer the only far-seer of the people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FA refers to the founding of Arlathan  
> TE refers to the founding of the Tevinter Imperium  
> Ancient refers to anything before the founding of the Chantry


	2. Temple of Valla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valla/Syrava's time in the Temple of Mythal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valla has been sworn by her parents not to tell anyone who she is. Oaths/Promise's are extremely important to me so naturally that would transcend into my writing.  
> Her forms are cat (think kitty or tiger depending on situation), griffon, wolf and dragon.  
> Valla means barrier/obstacle in spanish. It also means singled out in old german. ;) 
> 
> Ir abelas: I am\I'm sorry.  
> Ara seranna-ma: "Excuse me"  
> Hahren: Elder  
> Da'len: little child  
> emma lath: my love 
> 
> Bioware owns all things Thedas, thanks for letting us play in your worlds.

Chapter 1

**_5500 to 5700 FA -450 to -250TE -1600 to -1400 Ancient (Give or take a few years)_ **

_Most gods throw dice, but Fate plays chess, and you don't find out ‘til too late that he's been playing with two queens all along. ~ Terry Pratchett_

Temple of Valla

Five hundred years ticked by, gold and green glass refracted light off the young priestess as she skipped off to pay observance to the gods. Unlike the others she had no markings to show her ownership. Elgar’nan would visit to start the long process of creating her orb. Mythal would visit to go over the noble exercise of court and shapeshifting magic with her. One spell that constantly hung over her was a glamour to change her hair and eye color. Her mother taught her it a few centuries ago, she thought it was silly. Mythal and Elgar’nan told her that she wouldn’t be allowed in the temple proper until the spell was perfected.

Abelas watched over Valla once this important lesson of deception was in place, her cloistered upbringing did little to protect her from the pantheon. Fen’Harel still visited from time to time but there was a heated falling out between him and Elgar’nan. Few knew the cause to be his beautiful young daughter, she was never to know.

_5200FA -650TE -1800 Ancient_

_Fen’Harel visited the temple a few centuries ago, she was chasing wisps giggling as they glided through the side rooms. Looking up at the newest player in their game she crashed into a hot wall of amused god. “Oh” breath left her in the collision and washed away on his storm laden eyes. “Ir abelas, hahren. “_

_“Where are you going in such a hurry, da’len?” Something about his expression told her he wasn’t really interested in her response._

_Cool silver warmed as her eyes sparkled, “Playing tag with my friends. Ir abelas for disturbing you.” She moved to the side and started to walk away from him without a second glance._

_His shock at her lack of reverence for his person piqued his interest. “Do you know who you accosted with your childish game?” Twin storms now focused on her taking in the burnished copper hair and nubile curves._

_Pausing to give him a cursory once over, looking rather annoyed he interrupted her play before answering him. “I can see that you are a noble but beyond that I have never left the temple or been introduced to you. So… should I know who you are?”_

_“You mean you don’t know Fen’Harel by sight?” With feigned affront._

_“I would think that he would be rather perturbed to have someone pretend to be him. Gossip says he never leaves his fortress high in the mountains.”_

_“Well if gossip says it must be true. Ara seranna-ma… my name is Solas.”_

_Giggling at his arrogant response before imparting some wisdom, “Not everyone moons over wolves, hahren. Your name suits you well.” Drawing emphasis on the age of the brash elf. His broad shoulders moved to block out the world creating a haven for them._

_“Well color me intrigued what is your name?”_

_Shifting her weight slightly “I’ll tell you… but first you must catch me… If you can.” With a smirk and glint of satisfaction at his shock she was gone. His laughter rang out catching her fragrance of Crystal Grace and rain he was off hunting. Their joy echoed off the hollowed walls._

_Elgar’nan heard the laughter, frowning he investigated the merriment annoyed that Fen’Harel was here and interacting with the temple supplicants. His offending brethren was looking around as though he lost something important, “PUP, quit bothering the peace of Mythal’s temple. What are you doing anyways?”_

_“Playing a game you should try it some time.”_

_Valla’s shocked giggle at this man egging on her father escaped, causing both men to turn in the direction of her hiding place. Well, now she had to pray her mother found her before they did. Fen’Harel’s smile deepened as he closed in on her. Failing to notice Elgar’nan’s deepening scowl. His anger starting to warp the air._

_Mythal emerged from just behind where her daughter was hiding, with a quick overview she glanced at her daughter and told her to shift. “Smaller the better.” Valla heard and responded without question._

_His wife came into view laughing at the feline with familiar eyes playfully swatting at her hair. “Oh, hello are you two behaving yourselves?”_

_“Since when did you get a pet, vehnan?”_

_“Since when did I have to explain myself to you?” Mythal’s amusement at the situation turning to righteous indignation._

_Elgar’nan waved her off before an argument started, “Never mind have you seen Valla?”_

_“Yes, but she is busy with training… Fen’Harel to what do we owe this visit?” Hopefully the wolf too the bait._

_“Ah, yes sorry I was distracted from my purpose, who is Valla?” Damn he was too clever for his own good._

_“No one for you to bother with, get to the point and be gone whelp.” Elgar’nan’s fragile hold on his temper reaching height only father’s knew well._

_“Andruil’s hubris will be the downfall of us. Her trips to the Void are tainting her divinity. Today she showed me the unholy glow of some of the artifacts the Forgotten Ones “gifted” her. It is spreading from these inanimate objects to her. Mythal, her eyes…” He faltered as he revisited the horror noticing for the first time her eyes matched the glow of the blighted weapons. “I fear she is too far gone.”_

_“So it begins… We must discuss judgement.” Mythal patted her daughter’s head, in comfort and in resolution of the things to come. After all no one can divert destiny save her but she wasn’t ready._

_Valla took this moment to jump out of her mamae’s arms and away from the conversation. She sensed this was a discussion for the pantheon’s ears only. So the elf did leave his fortress, interesting. Magic swirling around her once out of sight she took her elven form. Abelas materialized out of nowhere, ushering her to the training yard for defense lessons._

_Fen’Harel was on his way out of the temple largely at Elgar’nan’s insistence when he heard Abelas yell, “Valla, cease playing in forms and work on being defensive.” Interest peaked at the name so closely avoided by Mythal and Elgar’nan he creeped over to the entrance of the practice court yard._

_There in the center of the room was that cat Mythal was holding earlier receiving a rather impressive glare down from Abelas. In a instance replaced by a very large version of the previously cute creature eyeing up the sentinel as if he was the first meal in ages._

_Abelas to his credit only stepped back a fraction before leveling another glare at the creature, “Valla that is not what I meant and you know it.”_

_A resounding huff came from the creature before it disappeared and was replaced by that very pretty elf from earlier. Fen’Harel’s stomach fluttered as he started to fall for the most interesting girl in ages. No wonder Elgar’nan was trying to hide her. Valla was fascinating and he loved fascinating._

5700FA -250TE -1400 Ancient

In between the battles with Falon’din and his twin soul Dirthamen, containing the madness of Andruil, freeing the people from June’s iron grip and general indifference of Sylaise. His priestess was an enjoyable side benefit. He hated not being with her, some things couldn’t be helped. If Mythal knew of his dalliance she would remove her from the temple. Elgar’nan would implode citing his inability to learn from Andruil’s folly at loving outside the pantheon. If the others knew of this growing love they would kill her to make him suffer.

On Valla’s seven hundredth year he asked her to bond with him formally as if they were not fated by forces beyond themselves. He was going to approach Mythal to ask her about adding his vehnan to the pantheon. Valla being her favored priestess was going to be a hard sell, but he loved her.

Valla saw him prowling against the shadows, “Hello emma’lath. I am so excited for the celebration Mythal is planning at Tarasyl'an Te'las. Do you like this dress?” she twirled slowly showing off the gossamer folds of twilight. The color only brought out her pale eyes and highlighted the blood like quality of her hair. He gifted her with a necklace made from the other half of his wolf jaw. The teeth polished until they refracted light and reflected the swell of her flesh. “We still have time, another twentyish years until it is finalized."

“You are so beautiful.” Valla’s skin tints pink as he continues to stare lips parted in awe. “As are you, ma vhenan.” She laughed adding to the symphony of their world.

“Wait so you are going to the party where Mythal and Elgar’nan’s child will be introduced? Have you seen this person?”

“I…uh…it is a closely guarded secret that I have been forbidden to disclose. Even to you ma’lath.”

“Oh well a promise is a promise.” Staring into her eyes as his thumb passed over her lower lip.

“Will you…will you be staying with me later?” Her blush intensified as she waited for him to answer. For all of the veiled innuendo it would be a first for her at least.

“Of course, ma vehnan.” His magic skated over her causing an instant heat to radiate out from her center until those silver eyes blown black matching his own. She shuddered, opening and closing her mouth a few times before her voice found purchase once more.

“I have a gift for you.” Heat still present in the tips of her ears Valla holds out a silverite clip with a large feather on it. “It’s from a griffon, she answer his questioning look, hope you like it.”

Reaching for one of his locks, “Can I?” He smiled in agreement.

Moving closer his breath hitched as her body ghosted his. “Where did you get a griffon feather?”

“Found it.” It was a clear end to the line of questioning. “Well I have to finish getting ready.” Placing a chaste kiss on his lips before putting an arm’s length between them.

“Fen’Harel…” He looked up at his name to see Mythal, looking back down to say farewell only to realize he was already alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FA refers to the founding of Arlathan  
> TE refers to the founding of the Tevinter Imperium  
> Ancient refers to anything before the founding of the Chantry


	3. Temple of Ruin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problems for the young goddess, girl fight ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma nuvenin ~ As you wish

Chapter 2

  _I've heard there are troubles of more than one kind; some come from ahead, and some come from behind. But I've brought a big bat. I'm all ready, you see; now my troubles are going to have troubles with me! ~ Dr. Seuss_

 Temple of Ruin

 

5725FA -275TE -1425 Ancient

Fade stepping the perimeter of the courtyard Valla made her way to Fen’s wolf. After lighting some incense she settled in to mediate. Finally centered she felt a familiar magic caress over her. Glancing up to see not just Fen’Harel but also Andruil closing distance behind him. She smiled tightly at Fen but stepped back and lowered her gaze at Andruil.

Although it was the first time she had seen her she could taste the dark magic in the air. Fen kept siding over in her direction under the huntress’s appraisal. She didn’t fear the poisoned goddess as she would never have the divinity of someone born with it. However, her trips to the Beyond taught her to be wary of the madness that had taken her over. The Void corrupts all, always seeking more power calling to any foolish enough to listen.

“Well, well what have we here?” she cackled reddened eyes glinting with the madness as though born to it.

Fen started out of his reverie at the huntress’s inquisitive statement. Noticing for the first time his loves beautiful gaze wasn’t on him, “Dru this is one of Mythal’s priestesses.” Placing himself in between the two women. His protectiveness of the elfin woman hadn’t gone unnoticed. As if trying to redirect Dru from her single minded fascination he touched her arm. The older goddess actually flinched it was the first time he voluntarily touched in over a millennia. Unfortunately for Valla the reason for his boon was not lost on the huntress.

 

_1500 to 2600FA -4905TE to -3805TE -6100 to -5000 Ancient_

_Once, before her innocence was shattered they cared for one another. It was a sweet infatuation of youth. Rustling in the dark corners, rushed couplings in gilded halls, leisurely walks that heated quickly, one hunt it all changed. One hunter’s twang of a bow brought her name across her beloveds’ lips. Ghilan'nain’s beauty was her passion for all living things. Sure she was pretty, but her spirit was pure and light. Andruil was lost._

_Love strengthened for ages beyond counting was brought to a tortured end. Ghil’s need for vengeance was second only to the All-Father’s. In her haste to punish a wayward hunter for her Dru left open the opportunity for the horrors of pestilence, that blinds and spite that tied her love in the darkness. By the time the folly was discovered the damage done Ghilan'nain’s death birthed the halla along with the madness of revenge. To the void Andruil traveled, the red song twisted her, hatred of the hunt that cost her everything drove her deeper into the abyss._

Love could do many things and she saw glimpses of pureness in Fen’Harel. So he cared for this simple child, which was his first mistake. Touching her was his second, this little bird would pay for his crimes.

At seven hundred Valla looked like a mortal elf’s twenty years. Only her silver eyes showed the wisdom collected over centuries. Even guised her beauty was not lost on Andruil “Where are her blood markings?” Dru reached out to touch her face with razor sharp nails ready to mar her, to steal away her beauty. Fen’Harel would feel her pain.

~~~~

“What do you think you’re doing? “ Mythal’s voice ran out over the courtyard. Her hand tightened on Elgar’nan’s arm. He stopped appraising his beautiful wife to see what the cause of her alarm was. Looking at the players his temper lashed out. “I too would like to know what you are doing here and why you think to accost one of my wife’s supplicants.”

“Why does this priestess not have markings?” Green eyes pulsed red narrowed despite the sweet singsong quality of her voice. It was a valid question one at had Mythal’s nails biting into his arm. All of Mythal’s creatures marked themselves proudly. Whereas, Elgar’nan and the others had bare faced followers that marked their slaves in a selfish attempt for their favor.

“Why is it any of your business Andruil? Should you not be preparing for the celebration?”

“I was hoping to get a sneak peak at this closely guarded child. Instead I find myself intrigued by this youth Fen’Harel protects.”

“Valla is under my protection Andruil and you are forgetting your place in my house.” Mythal’s golden gaze flashed “Leave.”

He was starting to get concerned his wife never showed emotion to Andruil when it became clear that they were going to have to remove her divinity. As if she needed to forget her.

They moved closer to Valla as one entity, after all six thousand years together will do that. They picked up the pace after noticing Fen’s helpless stare and Andruil’s raised hand with her claws flexed to strike, ignoring previous requests to depart.

Elgar’nan voice dropped as it always did before he was about to unleash brimstone, “Both of you need to go and get ready for a party that took years of preparation. If you are not there in finest form Mythal will be upset and I’ll have my vengeance.”

Abelas materialized out of thin air gripping Valla’s arm pulling her away from the conflict. Ever the huntress Andruil went to trap her when she saw the movement. Time inhaled for a brief moment then exploded in a flurry of energy. All comers tossed back as a protective shield formed around Abelas, Fen, Mythal and Elgar’nan.

In his rage Elgar’nan tried to tear down the barrier only to be reprimanded by electricity. Mythal and Fen’harel looked at each other in horror as they realized a makeshift arena had been created and they had a front seat to the brewing battle.

The witch wanted play, justice and vengeance started their own battle within Valla. Elements started to gather in anticipation of attack. Eyes leaked a fine mist of divinity that absorbed into her aura.

“You dare! Come pretty priestess let us see how you stand up to a god.” The huntress was primed to strike, with a snarl at the priestess’s calm she charged.

Andruil’s body went flying back by an invisible hand. Her body made a sick thud against the pillar. Picking herself up enraged she rushed the priestess again, only to be thrown back by the divinity infused fire ward she failed to dispell.

Laughter tinkled through hall “Standing just fine Andruil, how about you?” Elgar’nan’s rage was tempered momentarily by his pride.

“I see the way he looks at you…” gesturing at Fen’Harel causing the All-father’s gaze to narrow with suspicion. “I wonder, if they will still think you’re beautiful when my hands scar your face.” Clenching and unclenching her hands willing her nails into dark claws dripping with tainted blood as they nicked her palms.

Each time the goddess attacked she was deflected, something was off about this little bird. No priestess should be able to stand up to her. As the duel devolved into Andruil attacking and the prey skirting the sides of the barrier with a calm smirk.

Changing tactics she summoned her blighted bow knocked an arrow and let it fly at Fen’Harel’s head, while the barrier stopped its flight the power behind it pushed electricity leaving a mark as blood welled up on his shirt.

Elgar’nan roar in outrage was mirrored Valla’s, “You are going to pay for that…”

An unholy snarl tore out of Valla’s mouth as her eyes clouded over in rage, “Now it is you who dare!” Lightening lashed out at Andruil in reckless abandon. When the storm settled a great silver cat with inky stripes stalked toward her prey.

Denying her purchase for riposte. Eyes like glass reflected Andruil’s fear in stunning clarity. When she hit a green column any thoughts at offense turned inward to bring up a barrier of her own. Muscles gathered as Valla launched at her throat willing her two inch incisors though the barrier…almost… feral rumbling as the heat of Valla’s breath licked against Andruil’s throat.

“I… I yield. I YIELD!” Andruil didn’t understand how this no name upstart could put her is this position, but she knew blind rage. Strategic retreat was best here, she could call for satisfaction from her brethren.  

The barrier dropped finally allowing Mythal and Fen’Harel to guard/comfort the young priestess. Elgar’nan was still standing off to the side as if trying to replay the battle to see where Andruil was weakest staring suspiciously at his daughter and Fen’Harel. Sometime between the first blow and the last Falon’Din, Dirthamen, June and Sylaise arrived. They were all wearing expressions of awe, confusion and anger at the priestess’s treatment of the goddess.

“I call for a judgment.” Andruil’s smug voice rang out over the din of conversation. “I demand that she pay in blood.”

“You are forgetting yourself child. You attacked **my** priestess in **my** temple.” Mythal’s voice shook in a calm fury. “Then you dared to attack Fen’Harel.”

“She isn’t marked, yet you say she is a priestess. I ask you All-Father to mark her for me. I want her for my own temple.”

Elgar’nan’s expression was thunderous, “That isn’t going to happen…” Sensing just how dangerous the situation had become the young priestess cloaked herself and Abelas this time being the one to drive them towards the Eluvian as the pantheons voices fade away. Judgments could take centuries, and she didn’t want to sit there any longer the joy of the day shattered by Andruil’s demented jealousy.

Once in the crossroads the moved quickly towards the wolves guarding Eluvian that would take them to Tarasyl’an Te'las. Fen told her once that he placed wards there to prevent Andruil from entering or even finding it.

 

5725FA to 5800FA -275TE to -250TE -1425 to -1400 Ancient

Weeks passed still she didn’t leave the safety of the old stones. Longing for the comfort of home but knowing that until the gods settled this dispute that she inadvertently caused such an option was closed to her.

Months passed as Valla read and reread every book in Fen’s private library. Exploring the room she found hidden room cut into the stone. She kept treasures she found about the keep making it a haven within his haven. She covered the walls in tapestries and had Revas move a bed into one of the corners opposite the extra desk that fit perfectly.

Years passed, Revas, Fen’Harel’s high priest and Abelas tried to keep her busy with lessons and training. While sweet it was completely unnecessary as they would never have the power she commanded. When this tired her to escape boredom she gave herself wings.

Her eagle sight caught the familiar blue glow of the mirror activating. She dove lower drawing back to see who entered Fen’s domain. She saw or rather felt his magic along with her parents. Movement from below showed the priests gesturing wildly to her. Making a shrill sigh letting them know she got it and was landing. Dropping into a dive she pulled back sharply her wards protecting her as she morphed to her elven form her divinity swirling back into its vessel.

Luckily there was a heated discussion between Fen’Harel and Elgar’nan so her landing was missed, almost, “You need to be more careful, daughter.” Mythal whispered. “Cloak yourself before he notices.”

She paled allowing her glamour to fall in place. “Ir abelas, mamae.”

Fen’Harel’s voice carried, “I don’t want her here, and my home isn’t ready for guests.”

“Oh…” Valla blanched at his statement “Well, thank you for allowing me to stay here, I’ll be going now.” She headed to the hidden library intent on getting her things, all the while blinking back tears. Her mind over loaded with every moment where they could have gone so wrong.

Once in the room she let the tears fall. Grabbing some clothes and books she paused at the mirror. Fixing the enchantment to not be present in the mirror she was able to see how the black hair looked plum and the sun kissed lock glowed. Her eyes which should have looked puffy from crying only refracted the wetness into a thousand stars. Men were fickle, one treated as gods even more so as her fingers moved to take off his necklace she heard a throat clear, the mirrors enchantment falling away.

Fen’Harel glanced away from the mirror then back to her and once more shaking his head in confusion. “Why are you taking off the necklace?” He stilled her hands. “You know I was talking about Andruil, right?”

Valla’s relief was palpable, but her guard was still up. “Elgar’nan wants to throw a party for his child. I tried to tell him no, but somehow I got talked into a fortnight…” Valla looked up to see him taking in her decorating handywork, “ah…This space looks nice.”

“Thanks, I hope you don’t mind.”

Moments passed by…”I think it is cozy.”

“Well I like to read and I didn’t want to be in the way.”

“Valla…Valla…” Abelas voice carried getting louder as he moved to the library. Her robe slipped off her shoulder. Fen’Harel sucked in a quick breath when he saw the mark usually hidden. “What is that?” His finger traced the lines.

“My birthmark? Why is that a problem?”

“No…no…just never seen one on someone else is all.”

“Oh, you have one too? Where?” Her eyes started to look over him.

Abelas entered the room, “Valla we must leave there is much to do.”

“Ma nuvenin, Abelas”

“Wait” Fen’Harel grabbed her arm, then dropped from the jolt he felt, “Are you going to be here?” Referring to the gathering he was being forced into.

Valla turned to Abelas who offered a nod, “Yes. I will be here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FA refers to the founding of Arlathan  
> TE refers to the founding of the Tevinter Imperium  
> Ancient refers to anything before the founding of the Chantry


	4. Kisses and Introductions

Chapter 4

_"…heady blend of power, intrigue, danger and sex.” ~ Solas_

Kisses and Introductions

 

5800FA -250TE -1400 Ancient

Her Royal Highness Syrava, accompanied by her parents Elgar’nan, first to the Sun and Mythal, the Great Protector rings out as the crowd turns in unison towards the entrance. Tarasyl'an Te'las was abuzz with gossip today was the day Mythal and Elgar’nans daughter would be presented to the high court. Fen’Harel agreed to host the affair for his oldest friend and her oppressive husband. After all who didn’t want to have the angry codger over a barrel with a favor? Like the rest of the pantheon he was eager to see this most guarded secret. Even with all of the nobles looking on his mind was on Valla. He still hadn’t seen her.

They kept Syrava locked away in the ass end of Elvhenan for a millennia. Unfortunately for the proud parents Dirthamen overheard them talking about her, so here they were. From what Abelas disclosed this event was the compromise between two of the most stubborn beings alive, well by Mythal’s judgment. Void he almost felt sorry for her. What kind of person subjects them self to the torment of Elgar’nan and voluntarily has a mini-Elgar’nan? He wondered what sort of relationship she had with Valla. When he asked his love she was particularly evasive.

As the din died down over the announcement Fen turned to finally get a look at his newest foe. After all she was going to be fed to the wolves if her father had a say, he was always ravenous when it came to fresh meat. In all his years he never forgot to breathe, standing in between the Empress and Emperor was the most beautiful Elvhan girl. Gasping as he got close enough to see Valla’s unmistakable features, only her hair and eyes were different. His necklace shown like a beacon… His elvhan girl. Well at least he didn’t need to convince Mythal to elevate her. Oh…he groaned internally his loves father was the most inconsiderate ass. Fen’Harel turned his attention back to them as a whole.

The lot of them created a sickly sweet confection of elfish beauty. Mythal with her blue-black curls and golden eyes was a perfect off set to Elgar’nan’s platinum waterfall and liquid silver gaze. This were the frame for a picture of perfection. He wasn’t the only one to notice the waist length curls, Falon’din’s heated gazed appraised her too. With a side glance at June who was assessing her intense eyes and lithe frame, his gut clenched with a possessive jealousy.

“She is mine.” he stated to his brethren in earshot. Falon’din’s normally passive face registered a scowl. June’s assessing gaze redirected to him, they stared at each other in a silent pissing match before he shrugged off to flirt with Sylaise.

Stalking the outer edges of the hall in order to avoid the huddle of Dirthamen, Andruil and Falon’din who was relaying his claim on the woman if only for Andruil’s suddenly murderous expression tossed at his vehnan. Andruil started to look for him, luckily there was a crystal and onyx pillar preventing her hunt. Out of the corner of his eye Valla was moving towards the door leading to his public gallery, with a stealthy glance she disappeared deeper into his domain… _grrr_ what was his vixen up to? Looking back at the crowd of silk he saw her parents engaged in what looked like a heated conversation with the twins. Fen was still trying to come to terms with loving another of the pantheon. He grinned wolfishly finally something would go his way.

~~~~

Valla had to get out of that stuffy room. When her parents decreed to a debutante ball she thought it would be in the open expanse of the temple or the courtyard of the floating palisade. No, sigh. Here they were in this god awful onyx and mortar beast. Hah, matched the owner in spades if Mythal’s sentinels were to be believed, they tended to exaggerate. Being the first time she had a meet and greet with her extended “family” if you could call those vipers such. Andruil certainly was, had Fen’Harel not been there today she would be missing this party.

When Valla was announced only her mother’s reassuring pat on her shoulder and her father’s iron hand on her back kept her stationary under the full weight of the pantheons gaze. Damn it all when they were united shit like this happens. Mythal’s voice brushed past her tamed hair as she whispered the names of those most important.

Falon’din was staring at her in a most uncomfortable manner, June was looking at her as if she could be dipped in gold to be his next masterpiece, and she shivered at that thought. Next was Dirthamen, Sylaise and Andruil each looking to possess her in varying degrees of secrets and pain. _Sigh…_ Eying a door to her right she sought escape from their onslaught. Mamae help her, she hadn’t even seen the most feared of them yet. Her Dread Wolf, the very name incited raised senses and creeping terror, too bad she knew he was ticklish and hated bitter drinks. Her eyes scanned the crowd where was he?

There was a reason they others relied on his command in battles, he was ruthless said her father the grudging respect leaking through in that statement was all the more reason to not let him catch her scent. Again her father would be livid to find that sentiment too little too late and she was more than fine with it.

Valla’s day dreaming gave a little excited squeal to see a second library she had not encountered before. Given the size of this place probable she rarely left her haven or the public areas. Nothing engaged her more than knowledge, her eyes scoured the treasure trove in front of her. She had read every book her parents owned including the naughty ones. Her mother encouraged the curiosity, her father reminded her of such dangers. Andruil was the only word needed to drive that sentiment home.

Andruil’s curiosity of the void yielded madness and pain which she inflicted on anyone foolish enough to let her get close… That shadow fell over her sucking out all the light in the room. Slowly turning around to realize in hiding from the others she left herself open to the huntress.

Fake smile in place,”Andruil, pleased to meet such a beautiful goddess." _Again,_ but she need not know that. Please, please let this bitch be vain. Andruil’s eyes narrowed… sigh, why it couldn’t have been Sylaise. Now wishing she had paid more attention to the warnings and insight her mamae tried to impart before this meeting of the nobles occurred.

“I would say the same, but I am afraid I can’t have a rival for my wolf’s affections.” Tapping her sharpened nails against the nearest stack of books, leaving marks behind letting Valla know just what she could do with those claws. I knew if she was made aware that some years ago I almost killed her those very claws would rip out my throat.

Play stupid, not really a stretch I have no idea what princess crazy is going on about, “Your wolf… I am afraid I didn’t see any wild animals in the main hall. I was just coming here to get some air.” Exit, exit where… door, yes! “Oh and there is the door mother mentioned really was nice to meet you. Good luck catching your wolf.” She better not be referring to Fen, my calm demeanor is unlikely to take that well.

~~~~

Padding towards the library Fen heard a muffled sqeak. Moving quicker while trying to maintain silence, his stomach dropped out as he heard Andruil’s name pass her lips. Valla had a beautiful voice…wait… what… Really! He is officially losing his damn mind. She is in danger and he is mooning over the sound of her voice, like he hasn’t talked to her almost every day for the last five hundred years.

Walking up the stairs trying to listen but let her handle the sadist... Staying to the shadows he listened to Andruil mark him as hers with words. He scoffed silently, as if he would touch that demented nightmare with a ten foot silverite pole.

Valla mentioned the door at the opposite of the library, backing away from Andruil as he reached the top the stairs she tripped over a book. He fade stepped to his love pulling her away from her tormenter. After all it was his duty to keep his bond mate safe.

“Dru! Have you completely taken leave of what little senses you have left?” he clipped out when he saw her lunge after them.

Looking back and forth between the two women. Adrenaline flowing it took him a second to realize just how tightly he was holding her. My _Dread Wolf_ …her voice caressed him. Fear and desire hung in the air…he felt nails dig into his butt, glancing behind him yep she is grabbing my ass. Turning back to see her staring at his lips eyes blown until all he could see were gold and silver rings. Fuck, he felt himself harden, Elgar’nan was going to kill him. He kissed her, she tasted sweet and tangy. Her scent was masterfully intoxicating. Valla pressed into him gasping he wasted no time plundering her mouth with his tongue. His emotions made it all the more real as his dreams and fate started to come together.

Andruil snarled reminding him of how precarious of a situation Valla was in.

His vehnan flew off him, mumbled apologies, “So, ah, this is your wolf then.” Putting some distance and removing her hand from my person. I could see the heat creeping up to the tips of her ears. “My sincerest apologies, I… ah… should be returning before my parents miss me.”

Valla’s beautiful eyes glanced his way, “Thank you for keeping me on my feet.” Nodding to the other woman “Andruil, the wolf is all yours.” and left as if the hounds of hell were on her heels. Touching his lips, his mind foggy and soft in direct contrast to his cock, hard as a rock, not quite what he had in mind for a hunt.

Rounding on Andruil, “I am not now will I ever be _your_ wolf.” He snarled at her. “If you try to harm her I’ll rip your throat out if I can get to you before Elgar’nan does.”

“Keep thinking that puppy, you’ll be begging for me soon enough. I wonder what Mythal would think of you lusting after her daughter, shall we find out.”

Shoving her up against the bookcase hard enough to shift the books and hear a satisfying thud of head racking a shelf, “Don’t threaten me Andruil, you are forgetting there is a Dread Wolf that would make you suffer before allowing you to succumb to Falon’din’s guide.” Tossing her toward the stairs, “Now, get out.”

He waited until his body and temper quieted, well this changed everything, for once his rebellious spirt rejoiced at having unknowingly bucked the system. Valla proving that she was his equal in every way was icing on a very sweet cake.


	5. Salvation is the Sweetest Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valla is saved and the ruin of Elvhenan begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really hard to write, being that I write completely free form. I have no idea what is going to happen before the words hit the page. Some of the descriptions like the dragon come from my previous work that never made it to AO3.
> 
> Hope this turned out okay. Comments and questions always welcome

Chapter 5  


_ I have never felt salvation in nature. I love cities above all. ~Michelangelo  
_

** Salvation is the Sweetest Hell **

5805FA -245TE -1395 Ancient

Entering through the Eluvian Fen’Harel rushed past the edge of the well pushing past the crying supplicants. Coming up on Sylaise who was crying into June’s robes as the normally stoic man was shaking tears streaming down his face. Pushing forward he noticed Falon’din, tears flowing, trying to move closer to the fractured souls at the heart of the empire, but Elgar’nan had a ring of fire surrounding himself and Mythal.

“He won’t let me guide her.” Falon’din’s voice cracked his eyes pleading. “You have to get him to drop the barrier.”

“I’ll try.” Not that it would do any good Fen’Harel thought. His eyes narrowed at Dirthamen and Andruil standing off to the side. The huntress was cackling trying to appear as though she was crying, Elgar’nan in his grief hadn’t noticed this. Dirthamen looked like he was holding her in place but his eyes disturbed Fen’Harel the most. They were void of emotion, for someone who’s “mother” was cooling on her temple floor he was remarkably calm.

“Elgar’nan you have to let me try to heal her.” Fen’Harel held up his hands in a non-threatening manner.

“Does she look like she can be healed?” The All-Father brokenly whispered. Fen’Harel looked at Mythal for the first time making the situation real. Her body looked empty and broken surrounded by her blood. Too much blood originating from what looked like an arrow wound at her heart. There was a secondary knife wound at her hip, a scattering of remembrance hit him at the placement.

As if on cue gasps rang out over the crowd followed by anguished cries from Elgar’nan and himself as Abelas carried the broken body of Valla pass them. She was still alive, abet barely. Unlike her mother she didn’t look like stone so her spirit was still tied to its vessel. Abelas set her down in front of her mother and father silent tears running down his face.

Elgar’nan looked at Fen’harel, in a voice so unlike him almost begging if he was trying to categorize it. “Please… motioning to Valla, save her.” Fen realized that is was Elgar’nan’s silent acknowledgement of loss regarding Mythal.

He hurriedly pulling out his foci as he set to work mending the ragged flesh. Elgar’nan held his daughters hand silently lending Fen’Harel his strength and magic. The remaining pantheon moved to assist but Elgar’nan’s barrier of flame concealed the men as they worked. It spoke to depths of trust he had in Fen’Harel and the lack of it in the others.

“Mythal said you were fated for each other.” Elgar’nan answered a question Fen didn’t even know he had asked. “It was why she asked you to host the party.” Elgar’nan was trying to be conversational but both men knew if he lost both his wife and daughter then Elvenhan would burn.

He continued to heal her until her eyes fluttered and she coughed when she let out a gasp of breath. Valla’s fingers threaded his fingers and then tightened when she saw her mother. The tortured scream cascaded off the mosaics. Tears that had threatened to spill the moment her plea hit him in the fade finally streamed down his cheeks. She slipped out of their hands scrambling over to Mythal’s husk.

Whispering “No” over and over like a mantra, looking accusingly at the two men, “I said her not me.” “I SAID SAVE HER NOT ME!” she screamed when they remained motionless save for the helpless glances passing between them.

“My child...” Elgar’nan paused when his foot kicked the arrow with Andruil’s blighted feathers in her direction. “Is that… ANDRUIL!” Fen’Harel moved back guarding Valla as Elgar’nan grief was replaced by white hot rage, this time there was no one to stop him from burning the world into nothing.

“That traitorous bitch...” snarled Valla, for the first time Fen wasn’t scared of the father. He was terrified of the daughter. Her eyes glowed with a blue on white divinity, awe inspiring if not for the rage he could sense behind it. Never had he seen anything so terribly beautiful. Mythal’s ability to quiet the storm of daughter gone, her father too lost to his own grief and rage. Yes, he thought this world will burn and it won’t be Elgar’nan’s doing.

Searching the room not finding her quarry she moved to the Eluvian, Abelas tossed her silverite and dawnstone foci, just before going through she glanced back at her father and him, “By the by my stab wound was inflicted by fear and hers by deceit.” Elgar’nan and Fen’Harel both looked at each other dawning realization and silent agreement, Dirthamen was going to suffer before his twin would guide him.

Falon’din still huddled over Mythal missed Valla’s parting statement but had one of his own to impart as he made his way over to the furious men, “Mythal’s spirit is missing. I can’t guide what I can’t find.”

“Maybe she is not lost to us…” Elgar’nan’s hopeful statement was palpable. As the Eluvian charged up the remaining members of the pantheon gathered around each other, wary fear giving way to horror as bloodied supplicants, priests and nobles poured into the temple proper.

“What is happening?” Sylaise and June questioned a priest baring Andruil’s mark as he listed in their direction.

“My goddess is razing Arlathan to the ground fleeing from a rogue dragon.”

After coming to a silent agreement the gods disappeared in a haze of molten blue glass.

~~~~Valla~~~~

Valla felt his magic pouring over her, and she felt her father’s warmth blanketing them both. She tried to squeeze Fen’s hand but was unable to move. White hot seared her hip as the flesh mended. The dagger had been laced with a poison of some sort. Elgar’nan’s strength with Fen’Harel’s spirit forced it out.

She sputtered awake her hand finding his, fingers winding together as there aura’s danced. She looked into his eyes, noticing the unspent tears and sorrow. Looking over at her father she saw his face streaked with tears… Babae never cried, fenedhis she wasn’t even sure if he knew how. Where was Mamae? Looking past them around the room she still didn’t see her.

Looking back at her wolf question answered, she finally saw her mother. Only it wasn’t her mother anymore. Pulling away from Fen she gasped for air before a scream of denial poured out of her. No, it couldn’t be…No, her mother was fine an hour ago…No… her father was supposed to protect them all.

She finally looked at the broken men, “I said her not me.” Why was her father not with her mother? He never faltered in protecting them before, yet this time he failed. Fen’s healing magic still cloaked her, she could feel that he had more to give. Why did he not listen to her? Mythal was the protector, she kept her safe she kept all of them safe. “I SAID SAVE HER NOT ME!” Valla’s agony gave way to rage.

Her gaze drifting between the two of them. Still nothing… what good is immortality if you can lose it like anything else? Despair circled her she could feel it pressing against the flames of the barrier consuming itself in an attempt to take her.

“My child…” Elgar’nan saw the emotions trying to overtake her. In his attempt to reach her and offer the protection that failed his wife. His sandaled foot connected with an arrow. The same one he ripped from Mythal in a misguided attempt to save her. “Is that…” Examining it he saw the blood coagulating in small wells over a lighter red stone of the arrowhead. Sickly heat leaked from the offending object. Turning it to look at the fletching Elgar’nan’s aura became thick with rage. Andruil’s unmistakable crimson and verdant feathers were speckled with flecks of his soulmates blood. “ANDRUIL!”

Valla’s head snapped up at the sound of her father’s exclamation. Of course it was Andruil, she would make them all suffer for the loss of Ghilan'nain. Her mind raced to figure out why now. What would have caused this betrayal? True Andruil had no love for Mythal, but she respected her positon as their leader. Andruil and Elgar’nan were reasonably close Valla didn’t think the huntress would have struck at him. Harming one is the same as harming them both. Her on the other hand… To the elder members of the pantheon she would always be expendable.

“That traitorous bitch...” the voice escaping her lips was feral and so unlike who she was it took a moment to realize she spoke the words. Focus falling on Fen’harel a sudden clarity hit her. This was their fault, their attraction had incited the hag. Valla’s heart broke at their foolishness, the dreams she wanted to share with him for eternity shattered. Jagged edges hardened Andruil’s holdings would burn, eyes clouding allowing rage infused divinity to escape lest it consume her.

Walking through the fire barrier smoke pluming around her she looked like vengeance personified. Everyone held a collected breath the lack of oxygen in the room blanketing Elgar’nan’s rage. Falon’din ghosted past her eyes to the ground so as not to look into the abyss of rage emanating from her eyes.

Abelas materialized to her left tossing her foci in her direction. Manicured hand caught it as ancient magics bonded themselves together. She nodded her thanks to him, the staunchest of her mother’s followers. Mythal would have justice for the betrayal of Andruil… and Dirthamen.

In her blind attempt to make Andruil pay the completely forgot the horror of seeing someone her Mamae considered a son cut them low. Valla had a choice to make the huntress or the keeper of secrets.

She would kill Andruil wasn’t really much of a choice from the moment her father confirmed that psychotic bringer of nightmares was the cause of her torment, her fate was sealed.

Tossing a look over her shoulder at the two stunned men in her life, “By the by my stab wound was inflicted by fear and hers by deceit.” She didn’t need to call him out by name it was well known among them the tale of the Forgotten Ones pets.

Dirthamen battled the two spirit ravens, beheading them. He used those very heads as hilt caps for daggers made by June, naming them to remind all of what happens if he finds your weaknesses.

Walking through the crossroads the elvhan people scrambled to get out of Valla’s path. Her rage had begun to manifest in an electrical storm hovering around her. Lightening sparking off the crystal trees, her storm was turning the mystic quality of the place in between worlds into a foggy grey. One that lingered and then fanned out amongst the infinite number of Eluvians.

In the distance on a dais was the bank of Eluvians which garnered entry to Arlathan. Structured as an informal map each district had a matching mirror carvings identifying the location one would find themselves after stepping into the mirrors fluid depths.

Off to the side was a smaller mirror set in such a way that it disappeared unless one looked specifically for it. I was an emergency exit for the Royal family. One she had never used until this moment. Syrava took a breath and stepped into the abyss, stumbling out into a small gate tower set off the main path into Arlathan.

Such beauty that could only exist for their minds created perfection. Intricate stonework laced with filigree spanned out over the infinity pool. Waters reflected the towers of the city in unnatural calm. One looked at the waters expecting to see the bottom through the crystal clear water but expertly crafted tiles simply melded into an infinite loop, Arlathon reflected never ending.

A chill ran down Valla’s spine as she noticed the barrier wall no longer shown with a peaceful blue. Their city was no longer hidden to the world. Just outside of the gates stood Andruil. Bow nocked waiting, she let a blighted arrow fly but Valla’s barrier halted the flight a few feet from her body. “Really is that all you have to offer, _huntress_.” Letting the endearment roll off her tongue as a curse.

Andruil’s aura gathered around her, magic snaking forward underneath the walk way in to the bones of the city shattering the foundations. With a vicious wrench the city started to levitate. Valla bounded backwards as the walkway crumbled before her. Andruil sick laugh rang out in the air, “No, I am just getting started. Are you prepared to watch your mother’s greatest city be turned to ruins?”

“Over my dead body, bitch!” Valla’s eyes began to glow with fury, the air around her shimmered and clouded. With a great whoosh her wings unfurled. When the veil fell away in her place was a dragon so black the sun was lost and glinting in the same moment. Twin horns curled in abandon as though her hair been in a halo when she changed. Eyes now Mythal’s gold formed twin points of the sunburst on her crown. Razor sharp teeth bared in a ghastly smile with an echoing rumble the only warning before molten fire laced with coiled electricity sailed in Andruil’s direction, the chase was on as the huntress ducked through the city’s main gates.

Valla took flight circling the city eyes ever moving in search of the fallen goddess. Spiraling away from the great hunks of crystalized stone being flung in her direction. Two could play this game as she maneuvered over towards the goddesses’ temple eliciting a cry of rage from somewhere down below.

Igniting the top floors of Andruil’s spire before crumbling the weakened structures with her tail was a bittersweet moment. She realized that in getting justice for her mother she was going to cause much death and destruction. Mythal’s stone like visage flashing through brought back her rage. In that blinding moment Andruil’s stonefist backed with the highest tower of Arlathan connected, stunned she plummeted from the sky.


	6. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name pretty much says it all, this is my head canon of the fall of Arlathan.
> 
> It is hectic and a little graphic (You have been warned) not that in this day and age of Call of Duty anything I write isn't that bad.  
> This chapter is a departure from the previous formula for obvious reasons, but if your still confused I'll be happy to discuss it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot happening, time frame wise the destruction takes place over a day or so. The after math in its various stages takes days and centuries. Valla is still in the background.
> 
> The Players
> 
> "Good Guys"  
> Elgar'nan  
> June  
> Falon'din  
> Syalise  
> Fen'Harel
> 
> "Bad Guys"  
> Andruil  
> Dirthamen  
> Anaris  
> Other forgotten ones  
> Icky things

Chapter 4

  _Look back over the past, with its changing empires that rose and fell, and you can foresee the future, too. ~ Marcus Aurelius_

 The Fall

One by one the pantheon entered into the crossroads. Sylaise gasped at the mist that flow around their feet. Static shocking them with every step. “I didn’t even know she was this powerful.” mused Elgar’nan. Fen’Harel ushered them towards the bank of Eluvians that would take them to Arlathan. His abrupt stop caused a chain reaction of omphs and gasps as they watch the Eluvians go dark. One by one as the corresponding gateway was destroyed.

“Well what now?” June asked Elgar’nan.

Grumbling under his breath “Follow me.” Taking them to the hidden entrance. Rushing out of the gateway the group froze. Various ranges of horror plastered on their faces.

The marbled walkway was gone, plumes of smoke rising above the fractured towers. Valla’s dragon weaving around chunks of debris sailing through the air. The youngest member of their group was a terrifying thing to behold, Fen’harel couldn’t help but love her even more. She took down Andruil’s temple in a matter of seconds. The huntress’s enraged shriek shook them from a collective reverie.

Andruil fade stepped to the grand pavilion that over looked the city, the magic in the air shimmered as she pulled together stone and fade mimicking her fist. Andruil’s arm shot forward carrying the conjured fist into the dragon’s rib cage.

Time froze as Valla hung in the air then began to free fall towards the infinity pool, father and lover took off at a dead run both casting barriers in an attempt to slow her fall. The resounding wave indicated failure. Elgar’nan’s grief charged rage created a path with the debris into the city, forget Dirthamen… Andruil was going to wish she never left the void Fen thought.

In makeshift formation Elgar’nan leading the charge the entered city. Fen’Harel couldn’t believe what they had wrought. Bodies lie in abandon, parents crying over children and love ones alike. Sylaise’s strangled sob hit them as they passed what was left of her temple. Still they marched on following Andruil’s demented laughter and the screams of slaves that never stood a chance.

“Dirthamen, what have you done brother!” Falon’din’s desperate cry rang out as the undead army raised up in front of them. Dirthamen’s named blades dripping blood of his followers giving him the army he always waxed poetic about.

Waylaid from Elgar’nan’s march on Andruil they now had to fight though wave after wave of bodies. In the jumble of fetid limbs they were becoming separated. Cutting the twisted marionettes down with might and magic Falon’din hesitated when he came up against his twin. Falon’din’s hesitation almost cost him had June not incapacitated the dead creeping up behind him. 

Elgar’nan and Sylaise started to incinerate anything that twitched. The air became thick with burning flesh and the fires started to freeze over as the air turned dark. The Forgotten Ones had caught with of the destruction. In their element of chaos they added pestilence to the miasma of walking dead. Elgar’nan being driven away from the other pantheon as Geldauran and Daern'thal flanked him with the darkest of magic. Anaris was notably missing, Sylaise used the lull of bodies to cast protection barriers at Elgar’nan before turning to face the closest dark entity. They were exchanging spells, just as Sylaise was about to cast dispel giving them the upper hand she crumpled mid cast as an arrow laced with blighted mage bane struck her above the knee.

Andruil’s position from the tower gave her an unobstructed view of their plight. Nocking another blighted arrow she took aim at the bane of her existence, Fen’Harel. “My dear Andruil, you dare hunt the wolf?” hissed Anaris, his forked tongue whisked over reptilian features blasting the offending projectile away from her.

They began a slow dance of death, Andruil’s arrows whizzing by Anaris’s rotting visage. Necromantic bolts sticking to the white washed walls as he missed his mark by inches. “The mutt is mine you demented snake!” scream turned hiss as his nails collided with exposed flesh.

Such guttural sounds drew Fen’Harel’s attention, he called out a weakness on Andruil’s armor. Anaris took the invitation ramming a hidden dagger through fabric and sinew rushing her back into one of the ceremonial trees. With Andruil pinned to the hardwood infused crystal he advanced on Fen’Harel. “Finally, Dread Wolf you will die by my hand.” Anaris spat.

“Oh for…really Anaris? Could you not get in the rather long line to kill me? The Dread Wolf shouted his exasperation. Slow smile creeping across his face as Andruil let the arrow meant for him fly deep into the blighted Forgotten One. Not sparing him more than a glance he turned to regroup with the pantheon.

“Since when did this turn into a void damned free for all?” Fen’Harel mused to his companions.

Elgar’nan took in the forces surrounding them, “Lady and Gents, I am starting to think this was a trap.”

The gods were being funneled on all sides, grabbing Sylaise Elgar’nan motioned to the vault underneath what had been the royal residence, and it was the only defensible position. They turned tail casting runes, wards and fire walls to cover their escape.

Dirthamen brought down the entrance before Fen could follow, the shockwave knocked him over the retaining wall he had precious time to cast a barrier before the ice cold water enveloped him. Fade walking to the edge he saw Valla’s orb flickering through the outline of her slender hand.

Scrambling over to a wounded Valla, he gathered her up. Clutching both of their orbs against her midsection, he made his way to the tower holding the Eluvian. “We have to stop them, ma vehenan. I have lost everything in my pride. Let it not be in vain.” Valla had roused only to utter those heart felt words before going limp in his arms.

Marshalling her magic with his own taking in the city for the last time humbly asking for their forgiveness, he ripped open the beyond and cast the smoldering ruins into the faded memories of Elvehnan. It would only be temporary until he could save them or close it off permanently.

Once in the crossroads he looked at the bank of Eluvian’s leading to their once gilded city. Only Mythal’s study was still active. He used Valla’s magic infused with his own to lock the final gateway to the city. Full of sorrow Fen took her to Tarasyl'an Te'las, it was the only place he could be assured that no one could find them. Exhausted he called for Revas and asked him to heal Valla, while giving himself a cursory heal over the myriad of cuts and scrapes. They would scar for the first time in his long life he didn’t let vanity erase the memories of war.

Fen kept a silent vigil over the last remaining of his people. His heart, his soul, he would ache for her loss. He would do all he could to fill the space between. Valla’s beautiful gold-silver eyes fluttered open searching for her father, finding only Fen’Harel.

Fen’ told her what he did to save them and save the people. Dirthamen’s blood magic and Andruil’s blight would have killed them all. While she held sorrow and pain her eyes were not angry. She forgave him instantly, telling him and showing him with deep kisses and holding him like he was the last of the Elvhan. “I’ll never let you go.” She said between kisses and hugs.

They held each other for what seemed like ages, time was still something they failed to quantify accurately. Listening to breaths and heartbeats arms tightening every so often as thoughts took them through the living nightmare that was the destruction of everything they held dear.

“So what now emma lath?” Valla’s eyes searched his imploringly.

“For now I am afraid we will have to lock the door until we know it is safe to open.”, he drank in every feature, winged brows, pert nose, determined chin, “The spell I will cast is likely to send me into Uthenera. I do not know when I’ll wake up. Will you wait for me?”

“Oh…but what if that day never comes?” she ran her hands over his features committing them to memory, catching the back of his neck she tangled her fingers in his hair before stealing his breath with a kiss. “Do you really need to ask?” before pulling back, his body ached at the loss of her warmth.

“What have I done?” Tears stained the foci sitting in her lap, she stared at her hands for what seemed like another eternity, replaying the events that led them to this moment. Handing him her foci. “Well then… cast your spell.” Tears falling in abandon down her face as he walked up to the highest point of Tarasyl'an Te'las.

Fen’Harel began to weave his magic, starting a foundation for this thing that would forever change their world. One foot on either side of the newly created barrier. The spell took centuries, but to them it was moments as their divinity stopped time. In the instants he faltered she was there. His silent guardian against the harsh world rising up at their feet.

Valla stood behind him allowing her magic to blanket him, willing him her power as he continued to weave a curtain started to rise up nearly undetectable to eyes not of the ancients. Slowly as the curtain continued to rise the magic in the air faded, the unending symphony of their time drew to a close. When the curtain was in place they could barely move slumber threatening to take them when Revas, materialized.

Revas guided them to Fen’Harel’s sleeping quarters, gently covering them and placing the foci’s against their palms. The foci would now be needed to ground them as they drifted into uthenera. Dreams and reality forever sundered by the veil.


	7. When Dreams Become Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When actions have unforeseen consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was hard to write, I had to break it up into two chapters after I noticed it was over 4000 words. I also don't have an official beta reader, so thank you to everyone how is filling that duty. Also thank you for all of the lovely kudos.
> 
> I tried to stay as close to cannon timeline wise, which is difficult because my only source Dragon Age Wiki, can be pretty vague. If I missed anything or mixed something up please let me know.
> 
> Bioware owns all things Thedas. Thanks for letting us play in your sandbox.

Chapter 5

 

_Every great dream begins with a dreamer. Always remember, you have within you the strength, the patience, and the passion to reach for the stars to change the world. ~ Harriet Tubman_

 

_Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before. ~ Edgar Allen Poe_

 

When Dreams Become Nightmares

 

 

**7200FA 795TE -390 Ancient**

Walking with compassion along the temples the flowered path a voice that sounded too familiar carried on the wind. “My child, you have slept long enough… _wake up_.”

“Mamae?”

Birds chirping, shadows passing into a sun laced glow brought her out of the darkness of the fade. To say that is was changed was an understatement. Once peaceful spirits were angry at being denied their place in the waking world. Some of them blamed her for helping Fen’Harel in shaping this new world.

Fear had grown carving out parts of the dreamscape where Valla could no longer tread, bent on torturing her for this perceived betrayal. Anger, who usually could be tempered had created fragments of himself growing more demented until all that was left was a ball of molten rage. Desire was constantly trying to catch her with her guard down, using Fen’Harel’s shape to tempt her but always getting it wrong enough to stop her head long fall into oblivion.

Just as some would harm there were more than enough to save her. Compassion was a constant companion, his filtered way of communication became an unexpected comfort. He guarded her with an innocent unconditional love. Letting her know when spirits with nefarious intentions were close. Hope guided her though the new land moving her ever forward. Love showed her visions of the wolf reminding her of what she had lost but could still save.

Rustling in her peripheral bought her eyes fluttering open, “Hello?” Taking in for the first time her surroundings. Slowly shitting up she took in the faded stone and coverings, dust dancing in the air, ribbons of light bouncing off of covered furnishings, Revas head snapped up from the tome he was reading relief washing over his face before falling to the shape next to her.

Fen’Harel was no longer wearing torn and tattered robes. Instead wearing a cream muslin tunic the rest concealed by the faded covers. One hand still cupping his foci, dreads hanging loose, a new scar marring his face, his cheeks were sunk more than usual his eyes moving back and forth under firmly closed lids. “He is still in uthenera?” Valla posed the statement as a question as she fought her despair.

“How long Revas?” Steeling herself for the response she stretched stiff muscles trying to remember movement, before crossing her arms eyebrows raised waiting.

“A…a millennia.” He whispered flinching at her sharp intake of breath the came back as a sob.

To wake from uthenera finding that much time had passed was crippling, her grief poured out of her in choked waves. At some point she clutched Fen’s hand. His unnatural warmth somehow comforting. The longest she had ever slept before was a century. Hundred years was a drop in the bucket to her, but a thousand she stared in to the abyss of the night trying to accept the passage of so many years.

Her own foci’s golden shimmer pulled her back to reality. Pain alleviating as she felt her consolidated power seeking her out. Foci and owner struggled to reestablish the waking bond, so different from the quiet calm of uthenera. Just as she slept so too did the foci, both providing an anchor for each side of the veil. She opened the satchel attached to her clothing and let the weight fall from hand to hip where it would stay firmly secured.

“Why have I not been awakened before now?” Surely the people would have needed guidance after the loss of much of their structure. While she was in agreement with Fen’Harel and her mother… oh she had forgotten the loss in her devastation of the years she missed, even more so that she would miss her mother forever. Valla’s mother and father had encompassed much of uthenera, dreams so real she expected them to enter any moment.

Then again glancing at the person who occupied the moments should parents memory failed her, perhaps her father not seeing them in such close proximity was a good thing. Smiling as she moved the blankets over, her heart contracted. She couldn’t stay next to him while he slept.

She released Fen’Harel’s hand and moved to the edge of the bed preparing to walk down the dais only to feel her legs give way. Revas gasp was muffled by the thud and resounding groan as her knees connected to the floor. Fen’s high priest rushed over to assist here but she waved him off. Like a young halla her legs wavered under the weight of nonuse. “Revas I asked you a question.” She gently reminded him.

Just as he was about to answer her footsteps announced the arrival of Abelas. Squealing with happiness and relief at seeing someone who played so much of a role in who she was Valla found the strength to launch herself into his arms. “You’re alive!” she beamed. “Revas told me how long I was sleeping, why haven’t you woken me sooner hahren.”

“Because I just awoke myself. The fade dimmed when you left, so I roused myself a decade or two ahead of schedule.”

“Why did you have a schedule,” turning to Revas “Okay, that explains him. Why would you let me sleep so long?”

Her annoyance at having to repeat herself again was starting to show. Tilting her head from side to side as she examined the priests through their silent conversation. Barely tilting their heads in silent agreement, Abelas answered her.

“Elvhenan is no more. Without the pantheon the people warred amongst themselves, killing the noble dreamers. In our civilization’s weakened state the stone children announced themselves to world as a whole. We came into general accords with them. They are resistant to any magic not thought to be a threat as they were content to stay below the earth.” He ventured a quick glance at Revas, who took it as an invitation to continue the explanation.

“There have been others who preyed upon us. Humans, they look much like us but they are fragile mortal beings that wreak havoc on anything be it man or animal. Oh and they have small ears.” His nose scrunched at the afterthought.

“Some of them have magic abet much weaker than ours. They enslaved all of the remaining dreamers seeking a way to Arlathan.” Valla’s face lost color at the last bit of his explanation.

“We don’t know the state of the city. It can be seen in the fade, to me it looks corrupted. I do not know if this is the case, but these humans you say,” Both priests nodded, ”entering there would be deadly at best; at worst they infect the waking world with Andruil’s sickness.” She shuddered in remembrance of the nightmare the huntress became before the fall.

“We have gone through great lengths to keep you and Fen’Harel protected.” Revas walked over to the sleeping elf. “Tarasyl'an Te'las was enchanted by him to make it hard for people to find, the fact that it is high in untraveled mountains helps.” His lips turned up in a smirk.

“Well that was cunning of him.” She smiled back at him.

Abelas cleared his throat breaking up their lapse in decorum. “Only Mythal’s temple has remained untouched. It is too far south for the _shemlen,_ erm humans to turn up an interest in the area, the unnaturally dense forest has also helped to deter them.” Taking this as his turn to smirk at Mythal’s ingenious foresight.

“Well that is the first good news I have heard since I awoke to a waking nightmare.” Ruefully smiling at the two men who cared for her over the last millennia. “So what now?”

Abelas inhaled deeply before rushing out, “We have discussed the current situation as you slept and believe it best to separate you and the Wolf until this new world settles into a semblance of calm.”

Just as the words left his lips they felt a rumble from deep within the earth and a corresponding ripple in the fade. “What the…” Valla muttered as they took off to the inner courtyard and ran up to the highest battlements. Flashbacks of creating the veil hit her, how she missed him and her family so.

On the horizon sprays of earth marred the crystalline blue. Great wings eclipsed the sun, Valla swayed as a dark cloud grew moving at an unholy pace before cutting sharply to the north an unmistakable roar so much like her own carried across the air. “No… _Dumat has awakened but he sounds wrong, there is a dark song in him, Compassion’s thoughts flitted in her mind..._ That is Dumat, he should be slumbering like the rest of his brethren.”

Elvhenan was old, but the high dragons of creation were older than her parents. Each symbolized a portion of their world. These ancients were the closest things to a primordial maker the pantheon acknowledged. While much of this was forgotten has they rose to power Mythal instilled a healthy respect of them to her daughter. Wild and unchained the devastation they brought shaped the known world. Much like the elves uthenera, when they completed the task of creation slumber took them.

“Something is wrong, can you feel the darkness in the air… it is just wrong.” She clasped her orb tighter, her divinity swirling around her like a fine mist. Before the priests could stop her she took flight, not as a dragon but as a griffon. Smaller, quicker and more agile than any dragon. Black feathers sprinkled with silver melded with platinum-gold fur, faded silver-gold eyes flashed as blood carried on the wind.

Using the unseen currents she traveled high over the land, her shadow barely gracing the ground. Birds of all kinds were swarming in the opposite direction. Groups of griffons were circling like carrion birds yet not swooping down to feed. Normally they would follow her but the ones who saw her cawed out warnings and turned away.

On the ground she could see animals mirroring the birds, great and small they darted in blind panic away from the darkness. Yes, Valla thought something is very wrong.

Tilting her wings she used the drag to skirt closer to the land, eagle sight piercing the shadows looking for movement, when the screams carried out over the land. Shirking back she took in the destruction. Some kind of humanoid monsters were chasing a group of elves and some shemlen, Dumat’s high pitched roar seemed to echo creating a ghosting sound that had her searching for another dragon. _Gods, help them if two ancient high dragons had been wrested from slumber._ Valla’s horror when she found Dumat almost pulled her from the sky.

Dumat was a striking dragon, this creature was a warped version of the ancient presence. Scales twisted at unnatural angles creating cords of flesh glowing a sickly reddish purple. His eyes were clouded the color barely discernible. His cries initiated movement in the monsters below, consuming everything in the path of what looked to be a never ending army. She could hear prayer’s to the pantheon listing through the miasma of rotted flesh. Seeing a young elf praying to her mother urged her action.


	8. Of Men and Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valla is in for a rude awakening.

 

 

Chapter 8

 

_Pride, envy, avarice - these are the sparks have set on fire the hearts of all men. ~ Dante_

_“Elves are wonderful. They provoke wonder._

_Elves are marvelous. They cause marvels._

_Elves are fantastic. They create fantasies._

_Elves are glamorous. They project glamour._

_Elves are enchanting. They weave enchantment._

_Elves are terrific. They beget terror._

_The thing about words is that meanings can twist just like a snake, and if you want to find snakes look for them behind words that have changed their meaning._

_No one ever said elves are nice._

_Elves are bad.”_

_― Terry Pratchett, Lords and Ladies_

 

Of Men and Elves

 

**7200FA 795TE -390 Ancient**

Landing in front of him she bent down in silent invitation to climb on. He wasted no time latching on to her painfully. Valla took flight and headed back to Tarasyl'an Te'las, _Abelas is going to kill me._ It was slow flying with a passenger, especially one that was in danger of removing all her feathers from fright. He had slave markings so that could explain his timid nature.

Landing in the courtyard, she allowed him to dismount as the two priests bore down on them. Changing back she caused the young man to yelp and jump back as she appeared, then fall to his feet exclaiming “Mythal, you answered me.”

“No, da’len. I am not Mythal. I didn’t think you would like to be dinner for whatever those things are.”

“Oh…” The young man deflated, then as if remembering his audience regained composure.

Valla pitied him for the situation, “What is your name, da’len?”

“Samahl, my lady.” He responded taking note of her face, clothing and noble tongue.

“Da’len, can you tell me what is happening?”

“Why do you keep on calling me da’len? I am pretty sure I am older than you?”

“Oh… Well just how old are you, **da’len**.” Valla’s eyes sparkled as she barely contained a smile, it faded quickly at his response.

“I am twenty-two.” Samahl’s chest puffed out. This girl could be more than twenty, for the wild elves two years was a lifetime.

“You are twenty-two millennia?” Odd for a slave to live so long… Wild Elf? Must be some new caste after the nobles vanished, but still... “What are these wild elves you speak of?”

Samahl started not realizing he said the last bit out loud. This elf was beautiful and she saved him, who knows maybe he took a hit to his head. He laughed at her joke, “No, twenty-two is my age. What a silly question.”

Sigh “I really would like to know what a wild elf is.” Valla’s patience was always in short supply, given today’s events it was almost nonexistent.

“I am from Clan Solasan, we are what the city elves or slave elves call wild elves or free elves.”

“Then why do you have slave markings?” Noting his crude version of Andruil’s brand.

Anger flashed over his face making the dark marks stand out even more. “My vallaslin, is for my goddess and marks my coming of age. You’re just a flat-ear child to me.”

“So you were not a slave then? Why would you actually mark yourself so?”

“Keep calling me a slave flat-ear…” Samahl let his voice trail off in attempt to make himself sound dangerous, but those feelings faltered at the movement behind her.

Such a slur was lost on her, but she knew a tone when she heard it. Abelas and Revas took more offense sliding over to protect her from this petulant child. Samahl noted the movement and their marks, “You have vallaslin,” gesturing to the priests, turning back to Valla “Are these your _slaves_?”

“That’s it, you foolish child.” Patience snapping her magic crackled in the air eyes glowing, her voice carried unnaturally, “These men are my priests and sentinels, you… da’len will apologize to your betters.”

He flinched in response to the leashed power of her magic. Why was there no keeper to reign her in… wait did she say they were priests? To what god? The one with the odd color eyes had Mythal’s markings, but she told him she was not the All-Mother. The other elf had what looked like two different markings. In a faded gold hue were Ghilan'nain’s barely discernable from his skin color, but there was another blood red covering half of his face resembling jaws just above his mouth. He had never seen these marks before. Those must be her markings. Why would she have markings for her followers when the elves never knew of another goddess? He would never submit to some shemlen with elf’s ears, there would be no apology.

“Pfft, there have been no such things for ages if you believe stories are keeper tells.” His arrogance over took his fear as he drew himself up. “Why would you question these things? Does your keeper not teach you the tales of old?”

“What is a keeper? Reverting to ancient elven “Abelas, what is he talking about?”

Abelas responded in kind, “One of the guards outside a temple told us of these wild elves. Escaped slaves that shun society after the loss of immortality.”

She wavered under such knowledge, “Elves are no longer immortal?” She regarded the young man with pity. “What have we done? We need to wake Fen’Harel.”

Samahl paled and jumped back and the god’s name. He didn’t understand what they were saying. It sounded like his Keeper’s language when training their first. He did know that name, every dark child’s tale replayed the Great Betrayer’s trespasses against the elven people. Samahl’s actions caused the conversation to pause in confusion.

_Why did this child look so frightened all of the sudden?_ Revas answered the unspoken question, “He thinks like all of the new elves. Fen’Harel caused their destruction.”

She scoffed noticing the wild elf paled again at the sound of her loves name. “What foolishness in this, Fen’Harel isn’t responsible for a fractured empire’s fall.” She had reverted to common, the slave language. These foolish people remembered everything wrong and twisted it to make it right in their minds.

“Our tales say it differently flat-ear.” Samahl’s anger had him again resorting to slurs against this pretty girl.

“Why do you keep calling me flat-ear?”

“Because you’re not wild, and you live in a shemlen structure.” His manner slowed as if to make her understand him.

“I am confused, you are calling me names because I take baths and live in a home that has existed for countless millennia. This structure was built by elves.” Valla’s attitude morphed from confusion to exasperation. “Would you rather I’d drop you back where you came from if my home is so unhospitable to you?”

“Elves don’t build structures like this shemlen do, how do you not know any of this?” Samahl was starting to take in the look and dress of the elves more carefully.

The two men wore armor that didn’t look like any armor should almost painted on, hoods like mage robes kept their faces shrouded despite the sunlight breaking off of them. They towered over him by at least a foot, in fact he couldn’t think of any elf that tall. He was the tallest in his clan and this woman was only an inch or too shorter than him.

Her dress rivaled any queens, it was a deep purple and shimmered with every movement as the sunlight glinted of the threads. Her feet were wrapped in a silken material that ended with leather of some kind wrapped around her feet. Her hair was black and hung loose down her back, no wild elf would allow hair that long. A diadem held the hair out of her face, which wasn’t was angular as most females were. Her eyes were large but not overly so and her ears while pointed tucked much closer than his own.

“Well let’s just say I have been sleeping for…. Ow.” One of the men elbowed her into pained silence.

Abelas spoke, “We should turn him loose.”

“To do what, Abelas? I don’t know anything about this time, he could be helpful. Besides with those nasty monst…”

“Darkspawn.” He offered a name one of the shemlen screamed before they eviscerated his family. Samahl’s eyes hung at her face his turn to ask a question, “What do you mean this time?”

“What?’ she discounted the last question lest Revas follow Abelas lead and elbow her other side.

“The shemlen call them darkspawn, the appeared before the great beast but were disorganized. There were not that many but one of the flat-… city elves said that after some of the shemlen women disappeared there were many more.” Samahl shivered “After the beast they attacked, the shemlen caught fell ill, some changed into the monsters but most died. The elves just ran or were killed, but didn’t change.”

“Only the dragon is leading them?” Valla whispered.

“No, it directs them but there are men in robes with red crystals growing out of them. They have magic like you but they use blood of the elves captured.” Samahl shrugged in a defeated manner as he realized just how alone he was for the first time.

His statements and manner seemed to override the silent war these strange elves were having, “I am sorry for your loss, child. My name is Syrava.” Giving him her formal name.

He laughed at that “Like the dragon priestess of old. What was your mother thinking to name you after Fen’Harel’s weapon?”

“Pardon…”

Samahl took on the duty of a keeper, “When the Dread Wolf decided to betray the gods, he used Mythal’s own high priestess to trick them into entering Arlathan. She transformed into a great dragon and burned the city as he locked them away from us.”

Valla’s voice dropped to a deadly whisper, “So I am to be forsaken as well?” turning to the two men “Could you not have done something to sway these foolish people?”

“No” Revas answered followed by Abelas explanation, “We took turns sleeping to keep you both safe. The outside world was little of our concern, my lady.” Mythal’s priest never called her such unless he was truly distressed.

Well she motioned dejectedly, “My job just became infinitely more difficult, if the people fear me.”

Understanding finally dawned over the wild elf’s face, “You’re real, and the legends are true, are you going to kill me.” He voiced all of his thoughts at once as panic started to rise. Valla reached for him but he shrank away from her hands as these last moments played back. Every insult, every question… Then the laughter began as his realized just how old she was is what they said was true it had to be he had never heard of an elf turning into a bird/beast before.

Valla stared at him growing more worried as his laughter became more and more hysterical. _Is he going to be all right?_ “Are you going to be okay?” Finally voicing her concern as his laughter started to trickle off.

Samahl wiped the tears away “So… um… How old are you anyways?” holding the stich in his side.

She was lost in thought for a moment, “Well counting the uthenera two millennium and seven hundred years give or take."

"I am getting old.” she mused. Samahl promptly fainted.

"Oh for... pick him up and put him in the guest quarters. We need to discuss my relocation. Somehow I feel this nightmare is just beginning."


End file.
